


Simply Amazing

by jessm78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/pseuds/jessm78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A window into Sara's simply amazing life with Jack and Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-series; Charlie is about 3 months old. Originally written for a Jack/Sara ficathon a few years back. I'd taken the prompt "She knew what she was getting into when she married him, or at least she'd thought she did."

Sara glances at the screen as the televised hockey fans cheer their appreciation for something one of the teams had done. If asked who was currently beating who, the answer might as well be, “Timbuktu?” She turns her attention back to Charlie. He's in his playpen and seems to be entertaining himself. That's good. Earlier he’d been a little cranky, thanks to a bit of colic.  
  
Her stomach growls so loud it startles her. Has it really been that long since lunch?  
  
“Jack! Are you starting dinner anytime soon?” Where is that man, anyway?  
  
“You betcha!” Jack suddenly materializes behind her. Sara’s never sure how he manages to do that. His arms snake around her waist and he pulls her back against him. “Just fired up ole ‘Propane Elaine’, getting her all hot and bothered. Just how I like my women,” he murmurs into her neck.  
  
She laughs and tries to squirm away from him. "Come on, I'm hungry!"  
  
"So am I." His teeth nip at her earlobe.  
  
"Later." She turns in his arms and gives him her best ‘I-mean-business’ look. "Burgers. Now."  
  
Jack rolls his eyes and sighs melodramatically before releasing her and reaching for the fridge door. "Alright, but only because I want to try something new on the barbeque."  
  
Sara's too afraid to ask. She watches as he pulls two beers out of the fridge. She frowns. Nothing new about that.  
  
He waves the bottles at her, waggling his eyebrows. "Marinade."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
He grins at her. "I can see so many possible applications. It's brilliant."  
  
"Well, it's something, anyway..."  
  
She knew what she was getting into when she married him. Or at least she’d thought she did. With Jack finally on his way out to deal with the dinner situation, Sara bends to check on Charlie once more before retreating to the bedroom to ensure they can retreat there after supper to satiate some _other_ hungers.  
  
As predicted, Jack didn't put away the laundry. He never does. She picks up the pile of clothes and puts everything away. When she opens the closet to put away his clean jeans, she stops, staring at Jack’s uniform hanging neatly at the end. She smiles, fingering the sleeve. That uniform is sexy. Not to mention the man who fills it out so nicely.   
  
Turning back to the bed, her eyes settle upon the washcloth lying on the bedside table. The one she’d used to soothe away the nightmares that plagued him the night before. More fallout from his Black Ops missions, definitely. She picks it up and takes it into the adjoining bathroom. It gets doused in cold water, rinsing away Jack's pain and the remnants of her own heartache. Tonight will be a better night.   
  
The sound of Charlie’s cries from the living room call her back to him. He’s fussy again and she considers putting him down for a little nap. Who knows when Jack will have the fruits of his labor finished. Especially if he’s in ‘experimentation mode.’ Picking the infant up, she tries to soothe him by cooing softly into his ear. Her attempts prove unsuccessful and she picks up a large photograph from the bookshelf for distraction.   
  
“Look! Who are these people?” she asks him lightly, pointing to the photo. “That’s Mommy and Daddy at the cabin in Minnesota.” She grins at the sight of her younger self, sitting with her legs draped across Jack’s lap. “And what’s that on the other side of Daddy? It’s a fishing pole!” Charlie's forgotten his fussing, batting at the photo with a chubby fist and Sara can’t help but giggle.   
  
“That's where we'll be next month. Maybe Daddy can teach you how to fish, too. We’ll just have to make sure the mosquitoes don’t carry you off on us.” She nuzzles her nose into his cheek.  
  
The sound of the back door slamming catches her attention and she looks up to find Jack swiftly making his way toward them. “Got those burgers sizzlin’ away.” He reaches for Charlie and plucks him from her arms. “Think it's time for baby's first barbeque lesson.”  
  
"He cooks and he babysits. Could my husband be any more amazing?"  
  
Jack beams a grin at her. “Nope!” He heads out the door, whispering something to Charlie, brown eyes twinkling at her over their son's fuzzy head.  
  
Sara shakes her head and chuckles. She puts the photo back on the bookshelf before she steps over to the window. Little Charlie is watching attentively as Jack liberally splashes beer on some unfortunate slab of charring meat.  
  
Yep. Simply amazing.  
  
  
THE END


End file.
